Not another one!
by SG-Fan
Summary: What if Loki hadn't been stopped after making 'Mini' Jack? What if he had made one more clone? SamJack. T for safety. COMPLETE with Epilouge!
1. Chapter 1

What if Loki hadn't been stopped after making 'Mini' Jack? What if he had made one more?Sam/Jack 

Believe it or not, this was my very first story idea. It went through over a dozen different varations and several of my stories exist because of this... I hope you like it!

This story does not follow the show. Jacob is alive, Janet is alive but on vacation. Jack is in Washington and General Landry is running the SGC. Colonel Mitchell does not exist and the Goa'uld are still 'the' bad race...

* * *

"John!"

John looked unrepentantly at his soaking wet girlfriend "Sorry"

"Right" she said tossing her long, blond hair back.

"I am!" he protested unconvincingly

She gave him a sweet smile "I know"

"You do?" he asked. He hadn't thought she would have fallen for it

She threw two water balloons at him, complete soaking his upper body

"Hey!" he protested "I'm going to go to get you"

She squealed and dashed away

_"Who am I?" she asked looking over at the small grey figure that looked a lot like one of Roswells aliens_

_"You are Sara" _

_"I don't remember anything"_

_The 'thing' nodded, apparently pleased_

"Sara?"

She swayed "I'm dizzy"

He caught her before she fell and gently lowered her to the ground.

"I-I remem-"

_"I'm not this person! My name is-"_

_The'thing' adjusted a laser-like beam over her head_

"Sara?" John asked looking down. Her eyes were closed. He felt her pulse, it was beating faster then usual. "SARA!" he cried shaking her gently "Help!" he cried looking around.

White light surrounded the two and carried them away

* * *

Carter yawned. She had been working for the last 19 hours straight and now she was heading for bed. She yawned again and swiped her key then and entered the room. Kicking her shoes off she burrowed under the covers and closed her eyes.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The security guard sighed. It seemed pointless to monitor all these cameras but hey, it's a job. He yawned and scanned the halls. To his surprise a bright light filled one of them. It looked like a Asgard beam… he rushed over to the wall he pressed a button. Sirens filled the SGC.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Carter opened her eyes. This wasn't her bed, why was she on the floor? Sitting up she saw Thor who was bent over a young girl and there was a boy sitting next to her holding her hand.

The boy blinked rapidly then simply said "Carter"

Carter groaned, "Thor, I'm going back to bed! Beam me down and I'll come back at… say 1800?

"Greetings Colonel Carter, I am sorry to have waken you but I have a favor to ask" he began hesitantly

Carter glared at him "ok, I'll stay but get me some coffee, QUICK!" Thor quickly obliged, wondering to himself what was the matter with her. She normally was a very agreeable perosn.

Carters grumpy mood slowly disappeared once handed a cup of coffee.

"So, Thor, whatcha need?" Thor's reply was to walk over and beam up yet one more person.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jack was in a meeting with some very important people. The President was getting a lot of pressure to put another civilian in charge of the program and Jack was trying to convince them that this would not be a good idea. He looked at his watch "It's" was all he was able to say before he was beamed away and sending the entire room into panic. his "9:00! for cryin' out loud" was lost in space. He blinked "Thank you THOR!" he called

Jack hadn't seen Carter in over a month. So seeing his former 2IC was a bit of a shock. She looked tired and and a bit grumpy. She looked so cute when she was grumpy. She was sitting on the floor drinking a HUGE cup of coffee. As he looked around he noticed that Thor was bent over some kid and there was a boy next to her that look strangely familiar it looked like...

"Jack" the boy said.

Jack blinked "Jack".

The boy shook his head "I go by John now".

Jack looked over at Thor "Ok, what the heck is going on here? don't you ever just wanna say HI?"

Thor stood up "greetings O'Neill, thank you for coming?"

Jack scowled "Like I had a choice?"

Thor wisely chose to ignore him and spoke to Carter "Major Carter, there has been a mistake".

Carter's head shot up "A mistake? What?" she asked rubbing her eye as she spoke.

John stood up "it appears Loki before he was "shut down" made a clone of you, A young clone. So now there are 2 of you running around down there" Carter stared at Thor for a second and then blacked out.

* * *

"I am sorry O'Neill, I did not think that she would take the news so hard" Thor said apologetically

"I don't think she took it hard, I think it was just the shock, combined with her lack of sleep" John said.

Jack nodded "What he said"

The girl stirred. Thor instantly went over to her side "How are you feeling?" he asked

She groaned "Nail in the head kind of thing" she said sitting up.

John walked over "You ok Sara?" he asked worried.

Jack's eyebrows shot up "SARA?" he asked increously turning to Thor "You named Carter's clone SARA?"

Thor looked surprised by his reaction "I believed Sara to be a good name for the clone"

John shook his head "Jack, he really didn't know"

"Thor, what the hell is going on?"Jack demanded.

Thor turned to him "I will explain presently O'Neill"

Jack muttered something under his breath then sat on the floor next to Carter who was waking up

"Hey Carter, you ok?"

"Nail in the head kind of thing" she said sitting up.

Sara looked at her "Hey, I said that"

"Who is she again?" Carter demanded

"Your clone"

"Right"

Sara stared at her "Is that what I am going to look like when I'm 30?" she asked curiously

Carter nodded

"You're me" the girl tried "Why the heck was I 'made'?"

Thor looked apologtic "Loki actually claims to have made you for the clone"

"WHAT?" The four exclaimed

"Wait, why me?" Sara asked "I was made for myself? or I'm the real one and Sam is the clone?"

"Duplicate O'Neill"

Suspicion crossed Sara's face as she turned to John "You're a clone?"

John fidgited "Yeah, yeah I am" he finally said

"AND YOU NEVER TOLD ME?

* * *

Hope ya like it,

PLEASE review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you:** pink-panther32, tigersrule05, starkid42, Jaggie-fan, PantherGoddess, WarmTea, SGCFan4ever, Girlzrule17(lol), i-lovestargateSG-1, Bookw0rm, MrStolpe, Darth Tater(what are you confused about?), Ilovesg1, papergirl222, pirategirls98, Queen of Reviews, Stargate-Rocks, dunk, Vampirehelsing, k80cue(yes!), pinkholyone, Stargate4jesus, Californian Girl, Hotchickdude, Michael Shanks Girl, Natters, claire svu fan, NadineCarter, SchattenTanzer,melpomene-muse of tragedyand Amanders **for reviewing! (If I missed you.. THANK YOU!)**

* * *

_Previously on Stargate SG-1_

"WHAT?" The four exclaimed

"Wait, why me?" Sara asked "I was made for myself? or I'm the real one and Sam is the clone?"

"Duplicate O'Neill"

Suspicion crossed Sara's face as she turned to John "You're a clone?"

John fidgited "Yeah, yeah I am" he finally said

"AND YOU NEVER TOLD ME?

_And now the continuation..._

* * *

John looked startled "I couldn't!" he protested "I signed hundreds of forms saying I wouldn't! You think I'd just break my word?" 

She shrugged "I'm dating a CLONE! Who are youcloned from?"

He pointed to Jack. She turned, stared at Jack then turned back to John "You've got to be kidding!"

"Hey!" Jack protested

"He's like... 40!"

Jack smiled, happy to be thought younger then he was

"45" John corrected

"He's like way older then you!"

"There was a... complication" John began

She rolled her eyes "Whatever"

"Sara!" he protested

"Send me home please alien" she requested

"I am Thor"

"Ok, send me home Thor. Please" she added

"Mini me, listen!"

Sara spun around "Don't speak to me" she said slowly "You have no idea what it feels like to know your entire existence is not REAL!"

"You're right, I don't"

Sara continued to stare at her

"But I do know what it's like to throw away something you want really badly because-" she stopped "Sara, listen him" she whispered "Take the chance I never could"

"What are you talking about?" she whispered back

Carter stood up surprised "You can't remember anything?" she asked surprised

"My name is Sara Carter. I am 17 years old. I attend school at Colorado Springs High School. I am a cheerleader or was a cheerleader. I am currently majoring in astrophysics and various other scientific branches. My mom died when I was 12 and my dad..." she stopped "I don't remember my dad"

John stared at her "I thought you were an orphan"

"So did I"

"Thor, can you help her?" Sam asked

Thor gave an Asgard version of a shrug "I will have to ask Loki for his help. He has.. interesting methods"

"So.. what's going to happen?" Sam asked looking over at her clone

"She must remain at Stargate Command until I am able to the problem"

"WHAT problem?" Sara asked sharply

Thor turned to the yong girl "You do not wish to remember?"

The girl looked at him helplessly "Remember? What will I remember?"

"You'll have all the memories of Carter" John said pointing to Sam

"I don't understand!" the girl protested "I may be an idiot but I don't!"

"You have false memories put in you by one of our rouge scientists. The Asgard express our deepest apologies about this incident"

"INCIDENT?" both 'Carter's' protested

"I'm not REAL! You call me an incident?" Sara protested as Carter glared at the small alien

"I merely-"

Sara suddenly plopped on the ground "I-"

"Sara..." John and Sam both automatically began

"What?" she asked

"It's not gonna work" Sam said staring at the young girl

"What's not gonna work?" Jack asked curiously

She blushed "When I was uhh around 16 or so, I had.. sulky spells.. Dad was gone and Mark let me have my way pretty much. I got use to that so when Dad came home after a two year absence I was.. use to having my way" she said looking at the floor "Mark always gave because I would 'faint' or have 'attacks'"

"I see"

Sara was staring at her "You really are me" she said awed

"You are actually me" Sam corrected

Sara bit her lip, a subconcious habit she had when she was nervous, angry or scared "Can I go home?" she asked

Thor shook his head slightly "I can only contact you from Stargate Command. The Asgard High Council does not wish to start a panic on Earth"

"Yeah, if you beamed me up here during class, it would get interesting" she admitted "So, what IS this Stargate place?"

"Colonel Carter will explain it to you later" Thor said moving his 'advanced stones' around on the control pattern

* * *

General Hank Landry was still getting use to his new post at Stargate Command. He was heading home for the night when light filled the gate room and the commander of SG-1, the former commander of the SGC, and two children appeared.

Sirens went off

"General Landry, it's just me!" Sam called

"Who the hell are those kids?" he demanded

"KID?" John protested "I use to be 45!"

"Colonel Carter?" he asked looking at her

"This is General O'Neill's clone" she said gesturing to John

"And the girl?"

She looked away "Mine sir"

He looked slightly puzzled "I was aware the General had been 'cloned' but you Colonel Carter?"

"I jusr found out sir"

"Ahh... and you arrived here.. how?"

"The Asgard sir"

"And WHY are yo uhere sir?"

"Thor wishes Sara, that's the clone sir, to remain on the base sir"

"Why?"

She sighed "It's complicated sir. Permisson to delay this conversation till tomorrow sir?"

"Granted, good night Colonel, General" he said

"Night Hank!" Jack called

General Landry smiled and hurried out of the facility

Sam stretched "Ok, Sara, you come with me, I'll find you a place to sleep"

Sara nodded but stopped by John "Night John"

He kissed her passionately "Night Sara" he whispered pulling away

She smiled and followed a VERY surprised Sam out of the room

"What the hell was that?" Jack demanded

"She's my girlfriend" John said patiently "We kiss"

"THAT'S CARTER'S CLONE!"

He shrugged "Even better"

Jack glared at him

* * *

"You're soaking wet" Sam commented as they got into the elevator

"We had a water balloon fight"

"At 8:00 at night?"

"We were hot!"

The elevator opened and Sam ushered her out... a few steps down the corrider, she turned to a door "This is where you wil be staying"

"When will he have this.. fixed?" Sara asked "I have class tomorrow"

"Umm.. probably several.. days..."

"DAYS?"

* * *

PLEASE review and I hope you liked it! Oh, and Colonel Mitchel doesn't exist in my story.. for now!


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you:** pink-panther32, tigersrule05, starkid42, Jaggie-fan, PantherGoddess, WarmTea, Legolas0, SGCFan4ever, Girlzrule17, Vid. Zi-lovestargateSG-1, Darth Tater, Ilovesg1, papergirl222, pirategirls98, Queen of Reviews, Stargate-Rocks, Spud13, Vampirehelsing, Stargate4jesus, Californian Girl, Hotchickdude, Michael Shanks Girl, Natters, StargateFan,and NadineCarter **for** **reviewing! (If I missed you.. THANK YOU!)**

* * *

_Previously on Stargate SG-1_

"What the heck was that?" Jack demanded

"She's my girlfriend" John said patiently "We kiss"

"THAT'S CARTER'S CLONE!"

He shrugged "Even better"

Jack glared at him

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ---- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"When will he have this... fixed?" Sara asked "I have class tomorrow"

"Umm.. probably several.. days..."

"DAYS?"

_And now the continuation..._

* * *

"I can't miss class! You don't understand! This could ruin my chance of-"

"It's ok, I'll get the General to call your teachers and explain. They tend to listen to Air Force Generals"

She plopped on her bed "Good" she hesitated then continued"What did you mean when you said I should take the chance you never could?"

Carter paused in the doorway "I... I… don't remember"

Sara rolled her eyes "Yes you do" she said standing up and stretching

"Why do you say that?"

"I'm YOU, remember?"

Carter sighed, "Just ignore it, I mean... Just… Yeah"

"You love him"

"Who?"

"Thor… no, General O'Neill, you silly!"

"It's against regulations to…"

"I know! What am I, five?"

Carter couldn't resist "Aren't you?"

Sara stormed off in a huff, only to find the exit was blocked by 'her'. She walked over to the bed, picked up the pillow, and aimed it at Sam. Carter squealed and dodged it. She snatched it up and returned fire. It hit Sara square in the chest

"BULLSEYE!" she called

Sara snatched another pillow off her bed and threw it at her then tossed the other pillow. Both missed

"Oh… is that the best you can do?" Sam jeered aiming for her head. She threw. Sara ducked and it sailed over her head harmlessly

"This means war!" Sara called

* * *

Jack escorted 'the' clone to his room "This is where you will…" he began when a scream was heard down the hall. Jack and John exchanged glances and tore down the hall

Jack slid his card and opened the door, in the process hitting Carter and sending her careening to the floor.

"Carter!" Jack complained kneeling next to her "You ok?" he asked

"Fine sir" she whispered, out of breath

"What's going on?" he asked

She looked over at the bed and her eyes grew wide "DUCK!" she called rolling out of the way. Jack automatically followed her. A storm of pillows hit where they had been only seconds before

"Damn it Sam!" a voice called from the bed

"Watch your language Sara!" she instantly corrected

Sara made a face

Jack and Sam immediately began firing pillows at her and John, who had joined his 'friend's' team. The two threw up their arms to defend themselves

"War!" they all called as one

* * *

**3 hours later…**

Sara had collapsed from exhaustion about 9:30 and John shortly afterwards. Sam had taken her time… Jack watched Sam's clone fall asleep and marveled how much she was like Carter. Her hand did the tousling Carter's hand did when she couldn't sleep. She kicked at the blankets and tried to cuddle up to something.

John was spread at the end of the bed, snoring slightly. Carter was laying on a mountain of pillows with a light afghan over her.

He eyed his bed. Three pillows and a sleep bag that had been under the V.I.P's bed for a long time as one could tell by all the dust but it was that or hike up three floors… he opted for the dusty sleeping bag. With a quick flick to the light, the room was shrouded in darkness. He whispered good night to Carter and settled down to sleep.

* * *

**Stargate Command. 700 hours. V.I.P quarters…**

Colonel Samantha Carter stirred and opened her eyes. She found herself staring at the ceiling. With a slight groan, she rolled over only to find herself rolling down a mountain of pillows.

Jack had been happily dreaming about a world where the Goa'uld, Kinsey and the Fraternizing rule didn't exist when he heard a little yelp. He opened his eyes to see his former 2IC rolling towards him, eyes wide. He braced himself for collision.

John's eyes shot open. He sat up to find his former 2IC in her former CO's arms "Jack!" he whispered loudly "This is against regulations!"

"What is?" Sara asked sleepily, rolling over

"This isn't what it looks like!" Sam protested in a whisper as she tried to untangle herself from Jack and his sleep bag.

"It sure looks like it though" John said with a smirk

The unmistakenable sound of a card sliding and the door opening sent chills down three peoples backs. (John had trouble remembering he wasn't Air Force)

"Colonel Carter and General O'Neill!" a shocked voice asked "What is the meaning of this?"

All four looked at the shocked face of General Hank Landry and the three familiar figures behind him. Daniel Jackson, Teal'c... and Jacob Carter.

* * *

Hee hee... AHEM, sorry, anyways, if you people would just PLEASE review... (including you anonymous readers...) I'd really appreciate it! R-E-V-I-E-W! Thank you! 


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you:** pink-panther32, tigersrule05, starkid42, Jaggie-fan, PantherGoddess, WarmTea, Legolas0, SGCFan4ever, Girlzrule17, Vid. Zi-lovestargateSG-1, Darth Tater, Ilovesg1, papergirl222, pirategirls98, Queen of Reviews, Stargate-Rocks, Spud13, Vampirehelsing, Stargate4jesus, Californian Girl, Hotchickdude, Michael Shanks Girl, Natters, StargateFan, NadineCarter and Catnip070**for** **reviewing! (If I missed you.. THANK YOU!)**

**A/N: SilverPunk with an attiude: No, you have them right, but, in the beginning, I warned people this wasn't going to follow the show... closely. Vid Z.: Yes, but, if I had that happen, this whole part couldn't happen! I'll think of some excuse that will work... for now...**

* * *

_Previously on Stargate SG-1_

John's eyes shot open. He sat up to find his former 2IC in her former CO's arms "Jack!" he whispered loudly "This is against regulations!"

"What is?" Sara asked sleepily, rolling over

"This isn't what it looks like!" Sam protested in a whisper as she tried to untangle herself from Jack and his sleep bag.

"It sure looks like it though" John said with a smirk

The unmistakenable sound of a card sliding and the door opening sent chills down three peoples backs. (John had trouble remembering he wasn't Air Force)

"Colonel Carter and General O'Neill!" a shocked voice asked "What is the meaning of this?"

All four looked at the shocked face of General Hank Landry and the three familiar figures behind him. Daniel Jackson, Teal'c... and Jacob Carter.

_And now the continuation..._

* * *

"Sam, what the hell..." "General O'Neill, this is highly..." Jacob and 'Hank' began 

"QUIET!" Jack shouted

The two men silenced, Jacob glaring mightly at Jack.

"First of all, this is NOT what if looks like" he began trying to untangle Carter's LONG legs from his

Jacob nodded skeptically "Jack, so help me, I meet you in a dark alley, you're dead"

"DAD!"

"Samantha, perhaps you'd like to explain your part in this?" he asked swinging around to face his daughter

"Uhh, not really" she mumbled

"Jack?" Daniel began "Who's that?"

Jack turned to see Daniel staring at 'Clone' Carter

"That's Sam's clone" he explained

Everyone gaped at him

"What?"

"You just called her Sam" Daniel explained

Jack appeared to ponder this for a moment "Uhh.. so?"

"So... she's your second-in-command and it's against regulations..." Daniel tried, wondering how come no one else was explaining this. After all, he and Teal'c were the only two who was not part of the Air Force...

"Is not"

"Is too"

"She's not" Jack protested

"She is..." he paused and looked around "Right?"

"Technically not..." Hank Landry began "But, I think it could be argued-"

"Oh for cryin' out loud!" Jack protested

A strangled gasp came from behind them. Everyone turned to see Sara sway then faint...

_"Maybourne, you're an idiot every day of the week, why couldn't you just take one day off?"_

She blinked

_"You know you really will like me when you get to know me" she was saying as they started up the ramp "Oh, I adore you already" Jack replied sarcastically_

"Sara? Sara, baby, talk to me, Sara? No, Sara, wake up, Sara, please" a voice was imploring her. She couldn't. So tired...

"Jack..." she whispered before completely blacking out

OoOoOoOo

Everyone glanced at Jack

"Why are you looking at me?" he asked

"She called your name"

"So?"

Sam was ignoring the voices and took Sara's wrist and tried to take her pulse. A thick silver bracelet adorned it. Sam tried to move it but it wouldn't budge. She attempted to remove it but to her astonishment, it couldn't be take up. She looked up and saw her Dad and Jack arguing...

"She's my daughter-"

"She's MY 2IC"

"NOT ANYMORE!"

Jack glared at him "YOU-"

"General! Dad!"

"What?" they asked simutaneously

She ignored them and turned to John "How do you get this thing off?" she asked

He shrugged "She never took it off, ever.I asked her about it once. She didn't seem to hear me. I asked her again and she just shrugged and said she had always had it"

Sam touched it again "I've never seen this type of metal before. It looks like Asgard design"she said

Sara flung her arms, hitting the metal headboard with her bracelet. White light filled the room

"Oh crap" Sam whispered as white light carried her and Sara away.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"What the..." Jack began as Sam and

"Where'd they go?" General Landry asked looking around as if he expected them to pop out of a near by closet

"I don't know" John and Jack simutaneously

"It appears that the Asgard had need of Colonel Carter and the clone" Teal'c said, seemingly unconcerned

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"Oww" Carter mumbled as her rear hit the cold, hard floor hard.

She turned to see Sara sitting up

"How do you feel?" she asked

Sara blinked rapidly "What do you mean?" she asked standing up with one quick and graceful move.

"You passed out back there"

"Back where?" Sara asked smoothing her hair

Carter stared at her "Back on Earth..."

Sara gave her a questioning glance "I have NO idea what you are talking about and what IS this place?" she asked looking around

"It looks like a Asgard labatory" Sam said after a brief look around

"Ya think?"

"Hey, you asked"

"I'm not an idiot"

"I never said you were!"

Sara collapsed to her knees

"Oh god, not again" Sam begged hurrying over "What's wrong?"

"My head... hurts" she whispered

"Are you having flashbacks?" Sam asked

She nodded, obviously in pain

"You must be remembering. Maybe your false idenity and and your true idenity are colliding, just to much information in your brian-"

"AHH!" Sara complained "My head hurts, remember?"

_Jack was standing in the door way "All right Carter, come on, on your feet let's go"_

_"I was wondering when you were going to show up"_

_"You just gonna sit there?" _

_"Too tired sir"_

"ACK!" she screamed rolling over

"Sara, Sara, try not to think, it will just hurt more" Sam said reaching an arm out

"Where's that damn Asgard?" she hissed between her clenched teeth

"I don't know!"

Sara looked at her bracelet "I remember this" she said slowly "You press a button and..."

* * *

"Contact Thor and see..." 

"Hey guys!" Sara called as they landed on the bed

"You ok?" both 'Jack's' called simutaneously

"Yeah, we were beamed to an Asgard labatory. I think it was Loki's..."

Sara sighed "Hold up Sam, I REALLY need some aspirin!"

John dug a one out of his pockets and tossed it to her. Sara stepped over to the nightstand and gulped it down "Thanks John"

She handed him a comb and he automatically began brushing her hair. After several strokes. he stopped "What?" he asked looking at the different faces. Teal'c was merely observing them, General Landry and Daniel were gawking, Sam and Jack looked envious and Jacob looked like he was about to throttle him. After all, Sara was technically his daughter. "Oh come on you guys" he objected "Daniel, you know me. When I was big, I never got to touch Carter, now I get too. I like to brush her hair, it's soft"

At that peculiar statement, most of the people turned various shades of red or white

"I remember"

Everyone swung to look at Sara

"No, I don't remember being... you" she said pointing to Sam "But I'm feeling... lots of emtions and names are swirling around in my head"

"Like what?" John asked

"Narim, Martouf, Orlin, Jack, Jack, Jack" she looked up "You had strong feelings for Martouf and Jack" she said not realizing that she could quite possibly be ruining the careers of two Air Force officers "I take it you are the Jack"

Jack started "I uhh.."

Thor suddenly appeared "Colonel Carter, I regret to have to inform you and your clone of this but... Loki refuses to speak"

"Thor" Sara said looking at him steadily "I'm dying"

* * *

_"whistles innocently_" 

What? Did you like it? Don't worry, if this chapter doesn't make sense, it will!

Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you:** pink-panther32, tigersrule05, starkid42, Jaggie-fan, PantherGoddess, WarmTea, Equinox-SGC: lol, thanks, moonlightfairy, SGCFan4ever, Girlzrule17, i-lovestargateSG-1, Ilovesg1, papergirl222, pirategirls98, Queen of Reviews, Stargate-Rocks, kahless21 Stargate4jesus, Californian Girl, Hotchickdude, Michael Shanks Girl, StargateFan, melpomene-muse of tragedy, kasluvsg1, CrystalClear444, Sci FiGillian Fan and JackSam (oh, whoops, thanks!)**For** **reviewing! (If I missed you.. THANK YOU!)  
Ok, Anonymous reviews are now accepted... sorry 'bout that! **

**

* * *

**

_Previously on Stargate SG-1_

Jack started "I uhh.."

Thor suddenly appeared "Colonel Carter, I regret to have to inform you and your clone of this but... Loki refuses to speak"

"Thor" Sara said looking at him steadily "I'm dying"

_And now the continuation..._

* * *

"What?" John asked 

"John, if Sam is right, I AM dying. I can't be 'fixed' "

"So I'll make the stupid thing talk!"

"To what 'thing' are you referring young O'Neill?" Teal'c asked evenly

"That stinkin' Asgard!"

Thor stepped forward "I assure you young O'Neill, Loki does not 'stink'"

"I meant I'll make Loki talk," he explained "And what's up with the 'young O'Neill' ehh?"

"Are you not the younger version of yourself?" Teal'c asked

"Well, yeah, but..."

"Therefore you are now young O'Neill"

John rolled his eyes "Thor, is Carter right?"

"I have not heard Colonel Carter's theory," the Asgard said patiently

Sam looked up "I... it was just a theory"

"Please explain it Colonel Carter"

"Well, I thought maybe if Loki had made a complete new identity and tried to place in her brain without eliminating 'me', perhaps it was just to much information for her to handle and..."

"Well, we know that THAT is Carter" Jack muttered to Daniel

Carter frowned at him

"Is that even possible?" General Landry asked

"No" Jacob began "It would..."

"It is possible" Thor began "Though Loki neglecting to remove such a thing is a grave error"

"So, I AM going to die" she stated

"In all probability"

Sara buried her face in her hands and willed herself to be home

* * *

"Where'd she go?" John asked

* * *

Sara opened her eyes as she appeared on her front lawn. "That was weird," she muttered

* * *

"Where'd she go?" everyone was asking when she popped back in 

"Whoa" she said swaying slightly "That's cool"

"What is?" John asked handing his girlfriend a glance of water.

She grinned "Watch" she closed her eyes and soon appeared on the other side of the wall

Everyone stared at the girl

"What?" she asked

"You can control where you move?" Carter marveled

She nodded "I think where I were I want to be and I..." she disappeared

"She's in Carter's lab" John said with a slight sigh

* * *

Sara opened her lab. This is the place where she was most often happy 

"A LAB?" she asked herself incredously "I... she needs to get a life!" she said looking around. She was about to leave when she spotted something. Instinctively she reached out to touch it.

* * *

John, Daniel and Carter rounded the corner to see the young girl 'fooling' around with a Naquadah generator 

"Don't mess with that," Carter said sharply

The girl looked up. Flipping a switch, she beamed "I fixed it!" she said proudly

Carter grabbed it. "What did you do to it?" she asked, "This is amazing!"

"What is?" Daniel and Sara asked simultaneously

"This generator is working at 110 percent BETTER then it normally it does! She must have..."

"CARTER!" Jack protested "I'm on vacation, remember?"

Daniel rolled his eyes while Sam nodded "Yes sir"

"This is most unusual" Thor commented

"Ya think?" Sara asked sarcastically "It's even more weird for me"

"Umm... hate to interrupt but if she really IS DYING then we kinda need to DO SOMETHING!" John began crossing his arms

"Let me talk to Loki" Carter said suddenly

"What?" they all asked

"Let me talk to Loki"

"As you wish" he said as 'the' light carried her away

* * *

"Samantha Carter. It has been a long time" 

"Yeah" she said shoving her hands into her pockets

"What do you need?" he asked "Are you angry about the clone?"

"Well... yeah"

"Why is that?" he asked "And I am sorry that you found out about her. I made her shortly after I made the clone of O'Neill. When I found out the Asgard would stop my experiment, I erased her memory and implanted a new one. At first she had constant flashbacks but I have fixed this"

"One problem. You forgot to erase 'me' from her"

"Impossible"

"No, she's dying Loki"

The small Asgard stood up "Impossible. I created her and took away all her flaws. She is my creation"

"I can why Thor didn't want me to talk to you" she muttered, "Your 'creation' is flawed. She's DYING... Do you get that?"

"Impossible"

"OBVIOUSLY NOT!"

"Colonel Carter, it is not possible"

"Then why does she have flashbacks? Why is she constantly fainting?"

"This is impossible"

"Loki, I don't know what kind of delusion you are suffering from but it IS happening and it IS possible!"

"Bring her to me"

"IT IS... what?"

"Bring the clone to me"

"Why?"

"Do you want me to 'fix' the clone or not"

"The 'clone' has a name. It's Sara"

"BringSarato me"

Carter nodded "As soon as possible" she turned to leave "Wait, she's able to appear and reappear at will. How is that possible?"

"I attempted to see if I could make a human that was evolved enough to hold our great knowledge"

"With my clone"

"O'Neill's marker prevented me from doing so to him"

"Why was I made a kid?"

"The same reason as O'Neill, the marker, however, you did not carry the Ancient gene so it was much easier"

"So, Sara is a super human?"

"She carries the Ancient gene, she has Naquadah in her blood, she can retain massive amounts of knowledge. She learns very quickly. However, she is still to primitive"

"Primitive?"

"Your species have not evolved enough"

Suddenly Jack appeared

"Sir?"

"Carter, hope you got him to say yes 'cause she just went into a coma"

* * *

Ok... well, hope you like cliffhangers! 

Hope this chapter didn't seem too 'fake'..

Ok.. so PLEASE REVIEW AND I really hope you liked this chapter!.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you:** pink-panther32, tigersrule05, starkid42, Jaggie-fan, PantherGoddess, WarmTea, Equinox-SGC: lol, thanks, moonlightfairy, SGCFan4ever, Girlzrule17, i-lovestargateSG-1, Ilovesg1, papergirl222, pirategirls98, Queen of Reviews, Stargate-Rocks, kahless21 Stargate4jesus, Californian Girl, Hotchickdude, Michael Shanks Girl, StargateFan, melpomene-muse of tragedy, kasluvsg1, CrystalClear444, Sci FiGillian Fan and JackSam (oh, whoops, thanks!)**For** **reviewing! (If I missed you.. THANK YOU!)  
Ok, Anonymous reviews are now accepted... sorry 'bout that! **

**

* * *

**

_Previously on Stargate SG-1_

"She carries the Ancient gene, she has Naquadah in her blood, she can retain massive amounts of knowledge. She learns very quickly. However, she is still too primitive"

"Primitive?"

"Your species have not evolved enough"

Suddenly Jack appeared

"Sir?"

"Carter, hope you got him to say yes 'cause she just went into a coma"

_And now the continuation..._

* * *

"What?" 

"You know, Sara? Old Doc Fraiser said there is a need for speed"

"Have Thor remove the shield that prevents me from leaving this ship. Transport her to my lab and I will meet you there" Loki directed

Jack nodded and left

Carter turned to see the Asgard look quite downcast "Hey, what's the matter?"

"I tried to help the Asgard, to keep our race for dying. Instead, my creation will cause pain"

"How?"

"Her death"

"You can't fix her?"

"It may be possible. However, one of the consciousnesses must go. Who do I remove?"

* * *

"No!"

"John, You've grown to love the Sara in her, you..."

"You don't understand Carter! She wants to major in Astrophysicists, that's her goal in life, to do that and date me," he said correcting himself

"I..."

"This should really be up to her" Carter mused

"She's in a coma!"

Janet hurried over "Ok, make it fast Sam"

Carter nodded. Stepping over to the girl, she pressed the tiny button on the silver bracelet. The light transported the two 'Carters', 'Jack's, and Thor to the labatory. Loki was already there

"Lay her here" he said gesturing to a small table

Jack and Sam nodded and placed her on the table. Janet appeared a second later

"Who are you?" Loki asked

"I'm Janet Fraiser, I'm Sara's doctor"

Loki placed a laser like thing on the young girl's head "When she wakes up, she'll be confused" he began "She will however soon remember. Whose set of memories do you wish me to keep"?

"Carter's"

"Sara's"

Two voices called. John and Carter glared at each other

"Which one?" the Asgard asked impatiently

"Carter, the only thing about Sara's life that was REAL, was her name. Everything else about her was... you..." John said quietly

"John..."

"Loki, remove Sara Carter's" he said quietly

Loki nodded and pressed a button. Several thin blue light criss crossed over her forehead several times. Minutes later, he turned it off.

"This is it," he said, "We must see if she wakes up... or dies"

_She was walking... walking where?_

_"Hello"_

_She spun around "Who are you?" she demanded_

_"I am Oma"_

_"Oma... Grandmother? Yeah, in German that means Grandmother"_

_The lady laughed "Oma as in Mother"_

_"Your name is Mother?"_

_"Desala"_

_"Mother Nature"_

_"Yes"_

_"Why are you here?"_

_"You gave up"_

_"I what?"_

_"You are in between dying and living. Which do you choose?"_

_"Ok... that's easy... I want to live"_

_"Then why did you give up?"_

_"What did I give up?" she asked puzzled_

_"Who are you?"_

_"Colonel Samantha Carter, United States Air Force"_

_"Look at yourself"_

_She looked down and gasped, "I'm a kid"_

_"Yes"_

_"What happened?"_

_"Do you not remember?"_

_She shook her head_

_"One of the Asgard scientists cloned you a year ago"_

_"Really? Wow... don't remember any of this"_

_"You will"_

_"Why are you here?"_

_"Tell Samantha Carter to not give up"_

_"What?"_

_"You have gotten what you've wanted Sara, help Sam get what she wants"_

_"What? I don't understand..."_

_"Good bye"_

_"No, no, wait! Mother, whatever you are, wait!"_

"What's she doing?"

Sara tried to open her eyes "Jack?"

John was at her side "Yes?"

"Duplicate O'Neill?"

John took a step back "You don't remember me?"

"I know you?" she quipped trying to sit up

A look intense disappointment flashed across his face "Yeah, pretty well Sara"

"That's what she called me," Sara muttered

"What?"

"Sara"

"Well, that's your name"

The whole room watched as the girl shook her head "I'm Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter, USAF, leader of SG-1"

"Who's the current commander of the SGC?" Janet asked suddenly

Her brow wrinkled with confusion "General O'Neill"

"Umm.. not exactly..."

She looked down "I'm a clone" she whispered

John saw the look on her face and knew what it meant. She was a kid. No longer was she the respected Colonel Carter everyone knew. She was a kid. She was still in high school for cryin' out loud!

Sara buried her face in her hands "This sucks!" she wailed

John put an comforting arm around her "It's ok Sara" he whispered, "We'll get through this"

She seemed undecided then melted in John's embrace

"Is this permanent?" Carter asked

"No, as I have said, she will remember. She might even had a few memories from when she was Sara Carter"

"So... Sam, I guess" Jack began

"I want to stay Sara" she said suddenly "I'm not Samantha Carter, I never can be. I want to be Sara"

Jack nodded "Ok" he said quietly

"Can I speak to Sam... alone?" Sara asked suddenly

Everyone looked at each other then slowly allowed Loki to ring them out

Loki stopped in front of her "I am sorry Sara" he said and with that he left

Sara looked into Sam's blue eyes, just like hers "Oma says not to give up"

"Oma? Oma Desala?"

"Yes"

"You SAW her?"

Sara nodded

"Don't give up what?"

"Sam... I... I can feel and remember the feelings you had for Jack O'Neill. Mine are directed to John. Yours aren't. You're afraid of taking the leap, just like Dad, I mean your Dad said"

"I'm not! The General doesn't have the same feelings"

"Yes he does"

"Then why... he's not really my CO. We COULD pursue a relationship but... he... he never did... anything!"

"Why didn't you do anything?"

"Every time I try, he always stops me. Always! Do you know how many times I've TRIED to get him to talk? Tried to tell him?"

"Yes"

Carter sighed, "Of course you do"

"Sam..." she tried it "Wow, it's REALLY weird talking to... me, anyways, Oma said to help you get what you want. I think you want Jack. Need some help getting him?"

Carter sighed, "Ok" she said finally

"Ok... here's the plan..."

* * *

Alright... so like... PLEASE review and I reallly hope you liked it! 


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you:** pink-panther32, tigersrule05, starkid42, Jaggie-fan, WarmTea, Equinox-SGC: lol, thanks, SGCFan4ever, Girlzrule17, i-lovestargateSG-1,Natters, papergirl222, pirategirls98, Queen of Reviews, Stargate-Rocks, Stargate4jesus, Californian Girl, Hotchickdude, Michael Shanks Girl, StargateFan, melpomene-muse of tragedy, BookWorm37 (thanks!)CrystalClear444, Sci Fi Gillian Fan and Amanders **For** **reviewing! (If I missed you.. THANK YOU!)  
Ok, Anonymous reviews are now accepted... sorry 'bout that! **

**

* * *

**

_Previously on Stargate SG-1_

"Then why... he's not really my CO. We COULD pursue a relationship but... he... he never did... anything!"

"Why didn't you do anything?"

"Every time I try, he always stops me. Always! Do you know how many times I have TRIED to get him to talk? Tried to tell him?"

"Yes"

Carter sighed, "Of course you do"

"Sam..." she tried it "Wow, it's REALLY weird talking to... me, anyways, Oma said to help you get what you want. I think you want Jack. Need some help getting him?"

Carter sighed, "Ok" she said finally

"Ok... here's the plan..."

_And now the continuation... _

_

* * *

_

The two Sam's finally finished their plan and beamed up the various people waiting for them.

"Carter!" Jack called "Good to see you."

She smiled "Yes sir" she said cheerfully, "You ready Sara?"

"I just need to freshen up a bit." Sara said as she brushed past Sam. She stopped in front of John and gave him a long, passionate kiss.

"Sam..." Jacob began automatically when Carter took his arm and shook her head. He gave a soft sigh but nodded.

She pulled away and with a quick wink, she hurried out of the room.

Carter watched Jack closely. She saw a brief look of longing flash across his face before the military mask settled back into place.

"So John, what are your intentions towards my clone daughter?" Jacob asked suddenly.

John looked up, "What?" he asked astonished.

"That kid is still related to me, what the heck do you think you are doing with her? I don't approve of casual dating as my older daughter can testify," he said.

"Oh yeah..." she muttered.

John shot a panicked look to Carter, "Umm... yeah, I intend to do the right thing"

"Does this include matrimony?"

Sam sputtered "DAD!"

John looked over at himself, "Yeah, it definitely could," he said quickly

"When?"

"DAD!"

John wished with all his heart that he wasn't here right now, "Jacob, I', barely done with school, ok? I still have to rejoin the Air Force! Before I even THINK about marrying Sara, I have to sure we are compatible. Just because I've wanted this the last seven years or so doesn't mean we ARE right for each other."

"WHAT?" Sam and Jack both said outraged.

"So, Jack, what are your designs towards MY daughter?" Jacob asked

"Jacob..." Jack warned, "Don't start"

"Too late. It's obvious to alien cultures, many members of the USAF, and dozens of other people you love her... Just say it man!"

"Say what?"

"You know"

"Obviously not"

"I love you."

"Jacob, that's disturbing"

"Funny Jack"

"You think this is some kind of game O'Neill? This is my baby!"

"DAD!" Sam couldn't help but object. She was over 35 for cryin' out loud!

"Sorry Sammie, you'll always be my baby, anyways, Jack, as I was saying, nothing's stopping you as you pointed out earlier, so what IS stopping you?"

"None of your beeswax" Jack said curtly.

_"Come on Jack..." _Sam thought.

"Jack O'Neill, this is my daughter I'm talking about, what don't you understand about this?"

"Who said I don't understand anything about that?"

"You're a chel'pek!"

Teal'c, Daniel, and Sam both started.

"What'd he say?" Jack whispered.

"He said you were a coward." Daniel said slowly "Did I get my translation right Teal'c?"

"Indeed."

"Ok, first of all," Jack began, "I'm not a coward. Second of all... I need to pee. So, Thor, ring me down."

Thor moved to oblige. "O'Neill," he said a moment later, "You will have to wait. My ship has been disabled"

"What?" Jack asked.

"Sensors indicate that the beaming technology has been disabled. I will return shortly." and with that, Thor was gone.

"I gotta pee," Jack said a moment later as everyone continued to look at him.

"Jack, you are a coward," Jacob repeated quietly.

"Jacob, I am three seconds away from throttling you" Jack said clenching his fists.

"Try it and you will end up on the floor," Jacob with a slight chuckle in his voice.

"O'Neill, this will take time" Thor's smooth voice said.

"I gotta-"

"No you don't, you, as always, are trying to hide it."

"HIDE WHAT?" Jack roared.

"YOU LOVE MY DAUGHER!" Jacob yelled.

"YEAH I DO! WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO ABOUT IT?" Jack yelled back.

Everyone stared at him.

"What?" he asked.

"What did you say?" Daniel and Jacob asked simultaneously.

"I said..." he stopped, "I didn't..."

"Yep" Daniel said with a barely covered smile

"For cryin' out loud," he muttered

"One would think it a crime to admit you love me" Carter put in, trying not to sound hurt.

Jack whirled around in time to see the deep look of hurt on her face, "Carter, it's not that! Seriously, I..."

"Then what is it?" she demanded.

"I..." and with that, he was beamed out of the room...

* * *

Review for more! Yeah... right... anyways...

PLEASE REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you:** pink-panther32, tigersrule05, starkid42, Jaggie-fan, WarmTea, Equinox-SGC: lol, thanks, SGCFan4ever, Girlzrule17, i-lovestargateSG-1, Natters, papergirl222, pirategirls98, Queen of Reviews, Stargate-Rocks, Stargate4jesus, Californian Girl, Hotchickdude, Michael Shanks Girl, StargateFan, melpomene-muse of tragedy, BookWorm37 (thanks!) CrystalClear444, Sci Fi Gillian Fan and Amanders **For** **reviewing! (If I missed you.. THANK YOU!)  
Anonymous reviews are now accepted.**

**

* * *

**

_**Previously on Stargate SG-1**_

"YOU LOVE MY DAUGHER!" Jacob yelled.

"YEAH I DO! WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO ABOUT IT?" Jack yelled back.

Everyone stared at him.

"What?" he asked.

"What did you say?" Daniel and Jacob asked simultaneously.

"I said..." he stopped, "I didn't..."

"Yep" Daniel said with a barely covered smile

"For cryin' out loud," he muttered

"One would think it a crime to admit you love me" Carter put in, trying not to sound hurt.

Jack whirled around in time to see the deep look of hurt on her face, "Carter, it's not that! Seriously, I..."

"Then what is it?" she demanded.

"I..." and with that, he was beamed out of the room...

_**And now the continuation...** _

_

* * *

_

"Holy smokes!" he cried as he was landed beamed into the men's room.

"General?" an astonished voice asked.

"Yeah get on with it," he muttered. _While I'm here..._

* * *

"Where'd he go?" Jacob demanded.

"I beamed to the facilities like he requested." Thor said entering the room.

"That bas..."

"Dad!" Carter warned.

"Always gets out of talking to me!" he said frustrated.

"Do you wish to converse with him?" Thor asked.

"YES!"

"Very well then..."

"No!" Carter protested as Thor moved his stone...

* * *

Jack was just zipping himself up when the way too familiar light carried him back to the 'Daniel Jackson'

"Jesus Christ!" he muttered, spinning around and finishing zipping his pants up.

Sara hurried in, "Sorry it took so long," she said breathlessly. She stopped, "Dad, you didn't kick him... there, did you?" she asked noticing Jack's hand in that general area.

"No!" Jacob insisted, "I didn't, cross my heart"

She nodded skeptically, "You ok Jack?"

"Peachy"

She rolled her eyes, "Umm, now that I'm 'fixed', can I go home now?"

"Of course" Thor said, "I can beam you and O'Neill home now if you wish"

Sara whispered something in Sam's ear. Carter nodded and Sara smiled, satisfied. "Ok, I'm ready. John?"

John quickly stepped forward, "Me too. Let's go"

"No good byes?" Jack asked.

The two teenagers rolled their eyes "BYE!" they called with fake enthusiasm as Thor's beam carried them away...

Jacob placed a hand of Jack's shoulder, "I think Jack and I need to talk," he said, "Be right back"

Teal'c and Daniel quickly sported identical grins.

"Umm... Jacob, I uh think that we could umm do this later? I got this thing back at the SGC and..."

Jacob pulled her into room and shut the door later. A second later, the door was disabled.

"I guess we wait" Carter said quietly.

* * *

"Ok, rule number one: No touching the daughter..."

"JACOB!" Jack protested, "This is HIGHLY..."

"Number two: No..."

* * *

"Whoa" Sara muttered expertly bending her knees a bit so she didn't topple over.

"You ok?" John automatically asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine" she said. She looked at him, "Wow, what an adventure ehh?"

John shrugged, "If you like alien fathers storming at you, yeah I guess I do"

She rolled her eyes, "He's just being Dad"

"My problem exactly" he said opening her fridge and taking out a beer. Sara calmly took it away and handed him a soda, "No beer for another 7 months"

He sulkily opened the Sprite, "Why so YOU have them?" he asked sulkily

"I don't know" she responded, "I just do"

John smiled at her impish face, "So... what are we going to do?" he asked leaning against the refrigerator.

"WE are going to FINISH our homework" Sara said opening her backpack and pulling out a folder.

"I don't have mine..." he began when she handed him a small pile of papers.

"You left them at class" she explained turning back to the table and beginning her work.

"D'oh" he muttered following suit.

* * *

"Jack, listen"

"I am Jacob. You're on rule... 1012?"

"This is no laughing matter, this is MY daughter"

"Yes Jacob I know!" Jack said trying to call the irate Tok'ra down.

His eyes glowed and Selmac took control, "My host is most annoyed. I do not understand this"

"He's just being a Dad... Selmac"

Selmac nodded, "You seem to be a fine man even though you do not respect the Tok'ra as you should"

"Umm... thanks... can I… Can you let me go before Jacob like comes back?" he asked hopefully.

Jacob got control back. He sighed then gave Jack a slight smile "Been making' a fool of myself?" he asked.

Jack looked at him "I suppose" he said cautiously.

"Jack, this old body can't take much more. The last thing I want to see is my daughter happy. Can you do that?"

"I don't know Jacob. But I'll try"

* * *

Jacob and Jack strolled out of the room, looking every bit the part of two, well-behaved men.

"Dad?" Carter questioned.

"Yeah?"

"What happened?"

"What do you mean?" he asked

She crossed her arms and glared.

"Sam, that hasn't worked since you were 17"

Daniel and Teal'c watched the father/daughter exchanged with raised eyebrows.

Jack shifted uncomfortably, "Carter, can we uhh... talk?"

Daniel perked up. "Say yes Sam" he said eagerly

"DANIEL!" everyone protested except for Thor who walked over to his console and moved a stone. With that, Sam and Jack disappeared.

* * *

"Sara..."

"My dad will pop in any minute!" Sara protested. "Trust me!"

* * *

"Where did you beam her?"

Thor merely smiled.

"Will you 'beam' to where ever my clone daughter is?" he asked.

Thor considered this then nodded slightly.

* * *

"Why would Jacob check on us?" John protested.

Jacob materialized "Hey Sam... err Sara"

"Told you"

"Told him what?"

"That'd you would check up on me"

"Someone has too," Jacob said with a glare directed towards Jack.

"Dad, be nice" Sara ordered.

"Are you telling me what to do young lady?" he demanded.

She grinned, "Yes sir"

He laughed, "Just came to say good bye"

She hugged him, "Bye Dad, feel free to drop by anytime after 4:00 on weekdays and anytime Sunday. Saturday is mine, call ahead"

Jacob stared at her. "Bit bossy isn't she?"

John shrugged, "Like father, like daughter"

They both glared him.

He shrugged, "Just telling it like it is"

"Remember O'Neill. Good care. Take GOOD care of her, And Sara, you ever have problems, just dial me up"

"Yeah Dad, I'll ask them to spend a million bucks just so I can talk to you" she said with a roll of her eyes. "Bye"

Jacob moved the small stone on himself and disappeared.

"Now?"

"Now we can"

"Your dad SERIOUSLY wouldn't let you watch the Simpson's?"

Sara just shook her head and headed into the living room.

* * *

OK! Well, there's that...

Hoped you liked it and PLEASE review!


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you:** pink-panther32, tigersrule05, starkid42, Jaggie-fan, WarmTea, Equinox-SGC: lol, thanks, SGCFan4ever, Girlzrule17, i-lovestargateSG-1, Natters, papergirl222, pirategirls98, Queen of Reviews, Stargate-Rocks, Stargate4jesus, Californian Girl, Hotchickdude, Michael Shanks Girl, StargateFan, melpomene-muse of tragedy, BookWorm37 (thanks!) CrystalClear444, Sci Fi Gillian Fan and Amanders **For** **reviewing! (If I missed you.. THANK YOU!) **

**Ok, not exactly PLEASED how this chapter turned out but hope you like it!**

**

* * *

**

**_Previously on Stargate SG-1_ **

Jack shifted uncomfortably, "Carter, can we uhh... talk?"

Daniel perked up. "Say yes Sam" he said eagerly

"DANIEL!" everyone protested except for Thor who walked over to his console and moved a stone. With that, Sam and Jack disappeared.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Remember O'Neill. Good care. Take GOOD care of her, And Sara, you ever have problems, just dial me up"

"Yeah Dad, I'll ask them to spend a million bucks just so I can talk to you" she said with a roll of her eyes. "Bye"

Jacob moved the small stone on himself and disappeared.

"Now?" John asked impatiently.

"Now we can"

"Your dad SERIOUSLY wouldn't let you watch the Simpson's?"

Sara just shook her head and headed into the living room.

**_And now the conclusion..._ **

_**

* * *

**_

"Where are we?" Jack demanded.

"I don't know sir"

"Well this is great," he muttered.

Carter sighed and lowered herself down, "You needed something sir?"

His head shot up, "No, no" he said hastily, "It can wait." He watched with surprise as a brief flash of anger flashed across her face. "Carter? Something the matter?"

"Nothing sir" she said looking away, "I'm sure Thor will beam us away soon"

"Carter..."

She continued to look away, "How's Washington sir?"

"It's awful. Samantha Carter look at me! That's an order"

Automatically she turned, "What?" she said rudely.

"Is that anyway to speak to your CO?" he demanded.

"So sue me"

"Carter, I..."

"Please be quiet Jack," she whispered.

Jack nodded, "Ok" he said softly.

* * *

Thor looked at the screen. They appeared to be pouting. He shook his head with dismay.

* * *

"Carter?"

"I thought you were going to be quiet," she muttered.

"Well aren't you little Miss Grouchy?"

"What did you call me?"

"You heard me."

She paused, "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"I forgot"

"Like heck you did"

* * *

Thor sent a hologram of himself into young O'Neill's home. 

"WHOA! Thor!" John cried jumping away from Sara.

Sara quickly buttoned her top buttons, "I think it's just a hologram"

"Indeed you are correct Sara Carter. I have come to tell you your plan is now in motion"

"Plan?" John questioned.

"I'll explain later, thank you Thor"

"You are most welcome"

"Sara?"

"Oh, I talked Thor into beaming Jack and Sam into a room. He put a time bubble around it so it will seem like a few hours when it's really been days"

"Why?"

"Because... knowing Sam, it could take days"

* * *

Thor beamed the General and Jacob home. Then hurrying across the room, he turned on a screen showing an arguing couple...

* * *

"...You are the one that's always disappearing and I have to save and then when I get you back, you say nothing!"

"What?" Jack shouted outraged, "You just got back from the Prometheus and-"

"What does that have to do with anything?" she demanded.

* * *

Thor sighed. This was not going well. He sent himself into the room.

* * *

"And I..."

Bright light filled the room and dear old Thor appeared.

"Thor!" they said simultaneously.

Thealien sighed, (yes, sighed) "Are you not happy O'Neill that you and Colonel Carter can finally wed and reproduce? One would think so but you bicker like human children! I do not understand this"

Jack sighed, "Thor, I..."

Thor held up his hand, "Please O'Neill, let me finish"

Jack nodded.

_Ten minutes later..._

Thor finished with, "I will leave you here until you 'make up' as you say" 

Jack and Carter stared at each other, eyes wide. "What the heck is he doing?" Jack demanded as Thor 'left'.

"I have no idea"

He sighed.

* * *

"Thor, this isn't working" Jacob complained, a 'while' later. "They are the most stubborn people on this planet" 

"Not counting you," George said with a chuckle.

Jacob rolled his eyes, "How long have they been in there?"

"5 days" Thor said.

* * *

School had resumed for the two teenagers. Only a few days remained until they would both be graduated. 

"John" she began from her position under a grand oak at Colorado Springs High School.

He rolled over to face her, "Yeah?"

"Do you think Sam and Jack are still in the time bubble?"

"Knowing Jack... yes"

She sighed, "That's what I was afraid of"

"Think they will get out in time for our graduation?" she tried.

"Who knows?"

"I want them to"

"Why?" he asked curiously.

"Because, I want them to be happy"

John kissed her, "Not everything like a fairy tale"

"But it can..."

* * *

Jacob turned his attention back to the screen and gasped. His daughter and that son of a bi... were making out like... their younger selves! This shouldn't be allowed! 

"Thor!"

"Jacob Carter. I thought you approved of this course of action"

He eyed the screen, "I did"

* * *

Thor returned the two members of SG-1 to the SGC's gate room minutes later. 

"Dad?" Sam asked, quickly untangling herself from her fiancée's arms.

"Jack, congratulations" George said warmly.

"Yeah, you too Sam, though I don't know if you are getting a prize" Jacob muttered hugging his daughter.

"Hey!" Jack protested glaring at his soon to be father-in-law.

"Just kidding, honestly you two, I couldn't be happier"

They both eyed him suspiciously.

"Seriously" he insisted.

They shrugged simultaneously and gave the whole compound a glimpse at the passion that had built up over the last 8 long years...

* * *

**Four days later… **

Sara Carter and Jonathan O'Neill climbed the steps to the platform and accepted their diplomas together. The two of them were entering the United States Air Force Academy after the summer was over.

**2 months after that... **

Jack O'Neill wed Samantha Carter in a brilliant ceremony that was the talk of the galaxy for a long time.

Jacob Carter lived to see his first grand child before he died.

_And they all lived happily ever after..._

**The End! **

**

* * *

**

Please review! (**Anonymous reviews are accepted.) **

Hoped you enjoyed this chapter/story!

**Thank you:** _BookWorm37,_ Legolas0, _Equinox-SGC_, Spuds13, _Natters,_ claire svu fan, melpomene-muse of tragedy, NadineCarter, MrStolpe,Darth Tater, Ilovesg1, dunk, Vampirehelsing, k80cue, SchattenTanzer, Amanders, _PantherGoddess,_ WarmTea, _StargateFan, Vid Z.,_ Catnip070, Jennyvre Moss, SilverPunk with an attitude, JamSack, CrystalClear444, _Sci Fi GillianFan,_ kahless21, luchita178, Aligewe, divcon, _deathstreet89, StargateFan, tigerule05, Michael Shanks Girl, powerflowergirl, pirate98, papergirl222, Stargate-Rocks, SGCFan4ever, stargate4jesus, Californian Girl, Girlzrule17, Jaggie-Fan,starkid42, Amanda-rocks, and Hotchickdude_ for reviewing, **sticking with it, etc to the end. **

**_Ok, left it a bit vauge because I want to know what everyone thinks about a epilouge... don't worry, it wouldn't be that long but... up to you guys... what do you think? _**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Thank you so much for reviewing for the last chapter AND this story! XXXX _**

**_

* * *

_**

**_5 years since the last chapter..._**

Carter pushed her husband off of her and headed into the bathroom. Pouring water over her head she sighed.

Jack was at her side several moments later, "Carter you ok?"

"Thought you were asleep" she half inquired, half commented.

"I was."

She hugged him as tightly as her bulging tummy would allow.

"How are the kids?"

"Restless. They keep kicking me," she complained.

Jack tried to stifle a chuckle.

She wheedled around, "Not funny"

He laughed. He couldn't help it; the look on her face was of a kid who hadn't got the toy he had really wanted.

"Not funny Jack!" she insisted.

"Come on... let's go in the living room, watch TV until you fall asleep and I break my back carrying you back to our bed..."

She pouted, "Nothing on TV"

"Re-runs of Lost"

She grinned, "Ok"

_**Later...**_

Jack watched his very beautiful, very pregnant wife fall asleep. How bizarre it was an insult that had gotten them together...

_"You are the most aggravating person on this planet and I..."_

_Jack stopped Carter's tirade by kissing her. Carter fought for a second then returned the favor._

_He pushed her away, "Wow"_

_She ran her fingers through her hair. "What was I saying?"_

_"Something about me being the most aggravating person on Earth."_

_"You are"_

_He grinned, "I guess I am. After Kinsey and Maybourne..."_

_Carter laughed. "Ok"_

He gave her a tender smile and joined her in slumber land...

**

* * *

**

**Over 6 years later after the events that happened concerning Sara and her cloning...**

Sara Carter scanned the letter. Honorable discharge. She screamed.

He was at her side "What?" he asked looking around, "What happened?"

She handed him the letter.

"It came?"

"It came"

He was on his knees a moment later, "Sara Carter, will you marry me?"

"Yes!" she shouted, half laughing, half crying.

He grabbed her and swung her around.

* * *

_**The O'Neill's home...**_

"Shh..." Sam crooned loosening her babies grip on her hair.

"Honey, I'm home" A voice called as the door opened.

"Funny, can you take Mia? She's pitching a fit"

Jack hurried in and dropped the two bags on the table. The keys fell with a loud jangle onto the floor. "Oh... is my baby girl being naughty?"

Carter rolled her eyes as she stirred the sauce, "Your baby girl has been pitching fits the whole time you were gone"

"Is that true?" he asked tickling her chin. "Where's Ria?"

She pointed to the bedroom, "Can you get her up?"

He nodded, "Ok, here we go," he said making wide eyes at her.

Mia stared at him, "Grandpa!" she said slowly.

"Sam! Your daughter just called me Grandpa!"

Carter laughed as the phone rang. She turned the burner down and answered it, "Hello?"

"Sam?"

"Sara? Is that you?" Sam asked curiously. She hadn't spoken to her clone in several months.

"Yeah, I know, forgot to call last month, I'm engaged. My wedding is in two weeks. Can you come?"

Sam looked over at her husband. He was playing with his two eleven month old twins. "Jack, can we make your wedding?"

"What?"

She laughed, "You and me. Wanna go to 'our' wedding?"

He shrugged, "Yeah. We can show off our..."

**_Sara's house..._**

Sara laughed, "He really loves those kids doesn't he?"

"Yeah. Over 4 years but we finally got 'em"

Sara wrinkled her brow, "That sounds... gross." She heard Sam whispered something to Jack and then they both laughed.

John came up behind her and nuzzled her neck. She shivered. "Sam, you there?"

"Yeah, where? When?"

"Same place, same time as yours"

Sam laughed, "Go figure"

"Say Hi to Amelia and Rebecca for me, Ria and Mia as Jack calls them," she said fondly.

"Will do"

Sara hung up and turned to her fiancée. "We're all set. Daniel and Teal'c have already said yes"

He kissed her. "I love you Sara"

"I love you too"

* * *

**2 weeks later...**

"My little Princesses"

Sam put them down and let them toddle over to their father.

"Ah Sam, they look great"

Sam nodded and looked at her twins. Brown headed Mia wore a dainty pink dress while her blond twin was arrayed in blue.

"Are we ready?"

Sam grabbed a gift bag, "Yep let's go!"

* * *

Jacob had died shortly after the birth of his granddaughters, much to the 'Carter's' sorrow. Therefore, Jack would be giving away the bride... 

"Carter, do you realize I am giving You away to Me?"

She nodded.

"I love you Sam"

She gave him her irresistible grin. The one that made him spend a 100,000 dollars on some fancy science equipment that he could pronounce... "I love you to..."

* * *

"... I do" 

"You may kiss the bride"

For the second time, Carter watched herself kiss Jack. She had a brief thought that now for sure their galaxy was doomed, with two Sam/Jack couples...

"What?" Jack whispered.

"Every galaxy that we are together in seems to go wrong," she whispered back.

"Not this one..."

As they headed down the ramp, the oh so familiar words rang out...

"UNEXPECTEDED OFF WORLD activation"

The two Sam's exchanged glances and together all four people headed up the stairs, ready to save Earth once again... together.

**The end... for real!**

**Postscript: Saraleft the Air Force and became a lead civilian scientist at the Alpha Site. John, Sara and two others now form Alpha Team SG-1...**

* * *

Hoped you liked it... 

And for the last time...

PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
